A sample container accommodating a sample is automatically supplied to an analyzer, and the sample is continuously measured with the analyzer. A system having a configuration of arranging a sample sending device for temporarily accommodating and sending out the sample container to be supplied to the analyzer, a plurality of analyzers, and a sample receiving device for receiving and accommodating the sample container accommodating the measured sample, and connecting each device with a transportation apparatus for conveying the sample container, wherein the sample container is supplied to one of the analyzers from the sample sending device by the transportation apparatus to perform measurement, and the sample container after the measurement is accommodated in the sample receiving device is known. Such system is used to measure samples such as blood or urine, wherein reexamination (review measurement) is performed on the same sample if the result of the first measurement (primary measurement) with respect to the sample is determined as deviating from a normal range. When performing the review, the sample container accommodating the sample, which primary measurement is terminated, is automatically resupplied to the analyzer in the system (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-217273, and US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/310999).
In such system, an analyzer dedicated for review measurement is sometimes arranged separate from the analyzer used for the primary measurement. The review measurement thus can be rapidly conducted using the review measurement dedicated analyzer when an order of review measurement arises. However, in a test facility where the rate of review measurement tends to be low, the number of times the analyzer dedicated for review measurement of the plurality of analyzers conducts the measurement is significantly small compared to the number of times other analyzers conduct the primary measurement, and thus the time such analyzer is actually operating is short. In other words, the primary measurement, which occupies most of the measurement, concentrates on the analyzer dedicated for primary measurement, and the sample measurement ability of the analyzer dedicated for review measurement is not sufficiently utilized.